Father's Legacy: Sarada Uchiha
by Izxnxgi
Summary: Sarada Uchiha always wanted to meet her father. With his eyes, her intellect, his determination, and her friends, nothing will stop her. AU OcxSakura, NaruHina, SasuKarin, and more. M for violence, sex, and gore.


**Sup fuckers.**

 **Timetokillmyselfletsgetstarted.**

 **Disclaimer: I am no own Narputo**

 **Start**

"Uncle Naruto, what's my father like?" Naruto blinked in surprise, hearing his niece ask that out of the blue. He knew she was eager to learn, but she hadn't ask of her father since she was six.

"Why the sudden question Sarada?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Because of my eyes. I know that Uncle Sasuke has one but he's married to Aunt Karin and has a child with her. Not to mention how mother says that I have father's teeth." Sarada Uchiha was considered a genius. Even by Jonin. But her eyes were what shocked everyone when she was born. They expected the Sharingan to appear when she turned around five or six.

Her eyes though, were definitely her father's heritage. His legacy. But his departing words told her otherwise.

 _"These eyes princess, these eyes are yours. You decide what you want them to be. They don't have to be what these fools say they are. They are not my legacy. They are yours. Treat them as such."_

Of course she was three at the time. But that was the day her father left. Her mother wished him luck on his journeys. A kiss and a hug. As did Naruto and Sasuke... minus the kissing part... it would've been wired at that point.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, current Toad Sannin, the Nanadaime Hokage, head to both the Hyuga and Uzumaki clans, was her favorite Uncle. She had many uncles, but none treated her like Uncle Naruto had. He loved her like he loved Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki. Boruto was her dear friend, and secret crush, not that she'd admit that, and teammate.

His mother was Hinata Uzumaki, formerly Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan. She was a kind, compassionate soul. She loved her family dearly. To the point, she would live and die for them.

Sarada's mother, Sakura Uchiha. Famed for her part in the Fourth War. Her mother was her world. So was her father, but to a lesser extent. Her mother was the current Slug Sannin and head of the Konohagakure General Hospital. Tsunade Senju had taken to retirement albeit reluctantly.

"Well your father is... Well, he is my best friend. He was my friend when no else was. He was one of the last Uchiha, along with Sasuke. He was very charismatic, despite most, if not all, Uchiha being broody. He had this personality that would put a smile on anyone's face in dark times. But beneath all of that... He was scared. Scared of his responsibilities, scared of his feelings towards your mother, scared of himself. But he was mostly scared of eyes. He knew many would come for them. Many would either try to kill him or capture him. He had confidence in protecting all of Konoha, if not humanity though... Not too many people thought like him at that time..." Naruto finished with a smile, remembering the old days. Sarada looked down in thought absorbing the information. She sudden looked up, nervously.

"Did he... did he love me?" A quick slam followed her question. Her purple, rippled eyes wide in surprise as Naruto glared at her, hand on his cracked desk, causing her to flinch violently.

"Don't ever ask me that again, understood!" His shout startled the four Anbu hidden in the shadows.

"He loved you with his life! He was more worried than I was when Sakura had gone into labor! He CRIED for the first time as he held you in his arms! He was ecstatic when he saw your eyes! Because he knew that you could at least defend yourself with them! I don't ever want to her that question come from your lips ever! Do you understand me!?" Naruto planted heavily as he glared at her harder, expect an apology for her stupidity, which she had done more often then not. She didn't flinch however, nor apologize, instead had a smile on her face. She simply answered. At least she had confirmation that she wasn't abandoned by her father.

"Hai, Hokage-sama..." Naruto's glare softened largely as he smiled.

"Good. Well, we are finished for the day... go home and get some sleep, we'll talk more about your father tomorrow, ok?" Naruto smiled lightly. She beamed and nodded with vigor.

"Hai!"

With that, they both left the Hokage's Office, ready for tomorrow.

 **Chapter End**

 **So its been a while, huh?**

 **Short chapter I know, but cut me a break, its 4 am... doesn't help my case...**

 **Regarding this story, it revolves around Sarada, trying to find her father. So basically, AU, Sarada central, and Oc as Sarada's father. (Because I will never accept Sasuke and Sakura being together, don't care if you hate, I stick with my opinion.)**

 **Now regarding Edens Zero, I sincerely hope that Hiro doesn't fuck this up like Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was good in the beginning, but Hiro was obviously finished with writing it, and had been eager to move on.**

 **The ending was terrible and was more clichè then it needed to be.**

 **The most powerful mage in recorded history, being defeated by friendship? Seriously? And how was Mavis pregnant? She was thirteen for gods sake! Is Zeref a pedo?**

 **Back with Edens Zero, there is already clichè shit in it. Obviously Shiki is the main character, but he's basically Natsu.**

 **Friendship this, friendship that. Hiro has a major hiro complex(get it?). I get it that being a hero means being kind. But no all the time, sometimes you need to be a bitch to be a hero.**

 **Hiro is doing the friendship thing over and over and over again.**

 **Regarding Rebecca... She's just a Lucy clone. Let's admit it. Same look, same personality, same purpose... its just Lucy again. With Happy... really? Reusing the same character AGAIN.**

 **At least with Rebecca he changed her name and clothes...**

 **But he literally took Happy from Fairy Tail, erased his white belly, put a fucking collar on him, and slapped 'em on the cover of Edens Zero without even changing his name...**

 **All in all, Edens Zero is most likely gonna end up like Fairy Tail, a disappointment all together.**

 **I know I'm hating, but I'm stating facts. It just bothers me to great extent that Hiro is pulling his bullshit again.**

 **I do hope though, that Rebecca gets the character development that Lucy never got.**

 **Until next chapter, Ja ne!**


End file.
